


My Little Prince

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transgender Gabriel, seriously they're just precious little beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home to find Gabriel wearing something he didn't really expect and takes him all of two minutes to remind Gabriel why he fell in love with him in the first place</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> Some tooth-rotting fluff for my bestfriend's birthday? I think yes <3

The first thing Sam is aware of when he pulls into the parking lot is the  _ blasting  _ music coming from his apartment. 

 

He chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed his bags out of the back, and let himself in. 

 

“Gabrielle, sweethe-” he paused when he met panicked golden eyes, barely having a second to register that she was wearing one of his suits before she scampered off. 

 

“Sweetheart?” Sam called, chasing after her only to plowinto their bedroom door as she slammed it in his face. 

 

“Baby, why are you-”

 

“You weren’t supposed to be home yet! Why are you…” She trailed off, and Sam flinched at the sound of a muffled sob.

 

“Princess, come on, let me in. I don’t understand why you’re freaking out.” 

 

“You know damn well why I’m freaking out!” 

 

“No, I don’t,” Sam sighed, “come on, baby, you can’t get mad at me without telling me why.”

 

He heard a slow shuffling on the other side of the door, then the click of the lock and the door swung open. “I’m not mad at you,” Gabrielle whispered, slinking back to the bed and pulling her knees to her chest. 

 

“Then what’s going on?” Sam asked, following her in and cautiously sitting next to her. 

 

“You weren’t supposed to know,”

 

“Know what? That my suit is way too big on you?” 

 

Gabrielle sighed, hiding her face, “that I dress like this, that…”

 

“You’re not freaking out about what you’re wearing, babe, come on, you know I love you no matter what.”

 

Gabrielle curled up tighter, refusing to meet his eyes. “I… I feel better like this. I hate all the stupid dresses everyone expects me to wear I… I’m not a girl…” 

 

“I don’t understand,” Sam said slowly, cocking his head to the side, and Gabrielle let out a rough sob, hiding her face against her knees. 

 

“I was born with… With this stupid body and everyone always puts me in pretty dresses and stupid makeup. I’m supposed to keep my hair long and… and… but it isn’t me! I hate it I just… I’m not a girl.”

 

“So you’re a boy?” Sam asked and she flinched, nodding weakly. 

 

“I tried to tell my parents before… that this wasn’t me, that… I-I had cut my hair short and... And they freaked out and they said I could either be their girl or get out and… I didn’t have anywhere to go, this has been me since and…”

 

“Gabriel.” 

 

Gabrielle’s head snapped round, tear filled eyes searching his face, “what did you call me?”

 

“Gabriel, I mean, it seems more fitting for a boy,” he smiled slightly, holding his arms out for his wi- husband.

 

Gabrielle’s eyes widened and he launched himself into Sam’s arms, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

 

“You know, as much as I like you in my pants, you’re going to kill yourself,” Sam chuckled at the extra material trailing well past Gabriel’s feet. “Let’s look online for something to fit you better, yeah?”

 

“Ca-can I cut my hair, too?” Gabriel asked, blushing up at Sam.

 

“Of course you can, want me to help?” 

 

He nodded shyly, running his fingers through his long hair, smiling to himself. “Th-thank you, Sam I can’t… tell you how much this means,” he whispered, nuzzling closer to his husband. 

 

“I love you no matter what, sweetheart. Although, you will have to bear with me, this is kinda new and I’m used to… well, being married to a woman.”

 

“You, I don’t, you can still-”

 

“Hush, I mean I might slip up with what I call you, nothing more nothing less.” 

 

Gabriel nodded slowly, watching as Sam started adding things to his cart. Boxers, jeans, button ups, everything in  _ his  _ size. 

 

“Want a suit?” Sam hummed after he had added a decent amount of everyday outfits, but Gabe shook his head. 

 

“Maybe later, and… we can sell my clothes to help pay. I don’t want them…”

 

Sam nodded, adding a couple chest binders before checking out, “sounds like a plan, you could give them to some of your friends too, if you want. I know Meg always says how much she loves your fashion sense.”

 

Gabriel shook his head, “what if… what if they don’t like me, after… when I..?”

 

“Then it’s their loss. You’re amazing Gabriel, that doesn’t depend on your gender, I can’t guarantee that everyone will be accepting, but if they’re not, it’s on them and not you okay?”

 

Gabriel nodded slowly, smiling as Sam tightened his arms around his waist. “So how do you want your hair, my little prince?” 

 

~

 

It’s a year before Gabriel starts taking hormones, and another two before he’s comfortable enough to look at surgery. 

 

Sam is, of course, there the whole time. Holding his hand through every time he had to come out, wiping away his tears when it went wrong and sharing the laughter when it didn’t. 

 

He was also, of course, there before Gabriel went into surgery, holding his hand and talking happily while they waited. That is, until Gabriel’s face suddenly fell, eyes filling with tears.

 

“What’s wrong baby boy?” Sam murmured, brushing his hair out of his face.

 

“What if… What if after you… you don’t like me anymore and you want your g-g-girlfriend back?” Gabriel whispered, looking up at Sam through his lashes, “nothing’s worth losing you.”

 

Sam sighed, climbing into the cot next to Gabriel and pulling him into his lap, “Gabriel you haven’t been my girlfriend in a long time. There’s nothing you could do that would make me love you any less, especially not something like this. You’re a man, you’re my husband, my best friend, and nothing is ever going to change that. I’ll still be right here when you wake up telling you the same thing.”

 

“But wh… what if you see how ugly my scars are and yo-”

 

“Sweetheart, your scars are a part of you, they won’t effect anything, and… sure not everyone has them but they’ll make you special… and let’s be honest, what part of you is normal?”

 

Gabriel giggled, nuzzling against Sam’s chest, “I guess you’re right…” He whispered, playing with Sam’s fingers, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my prince, to the moon and back.” 

 

So, Sam is the last thing he sees when he goes under, and of course the first he sees when he wakes up, bleary and confused. 

 

“Where am I?”

 

“You’re safe, I’m here,” Sam whispered back, somehow managing to squeeze into the small cot and wrap his arms around Gabe, “I’ve got you, go back to sleep.”

 

That’s all he needs to hear, trusting sam unequivocally to keep him safe, before dozing off again, head resting comfortably on Sam’s shoulder. 

 

When he woke up again Sam was no longer at his side, and he spent a couple seconds panicking before the sound of a toilet flushing snapped him out of it. 

 

Sam walked back in a moment later, “hey, you’re up,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Yeah, you’re here.” He whispered, leaning happily into the touch, frowning when Sam didn’t move to kiss his lips. 

 

“Of course I am, I told you I would be. Still don’t trust me after all these years?” Sam teased, climbing into bed and wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist. 

 

“Of course not, you’re a filthy liar,” Gabriel giggled, slotting himself against Sam, “but I love you anyway.”

 

“So if I say I don’t love you will believe I love you? Is this like opposite world?” 

 

Gabriel snorted, nodding happily, “yeah whatever you say I believe the opposite.”

 

“Well then, you are absolutely not the most handsome man I’ve ever laid my eyes on and I don’t love you more than anything. I am also not the luckiest man alive to get to call you my husband.”

 

Gabriel hummed, leaning up to kiss Sam’s jaw, “well thank you mister Winchester, that means a lot.” 

 

“You’re welcome, mister Winchester, I do my best.”

 

~

 

By the time they can finally go home, Gabriel had worked himself into a panic. Sam hadn’t kissed him. He’d done pretty much everything else, holding him through the night cramped and uncomfortable on the hospital cot, held his hand, brushed his hair from his face. 

 

But he wouldn’t kiss him. And Gabriel didn’t know what to do with that,  _ why  _ hadn’t Sam kissed him? Was he regretting this? Did he want Gabrielle back? Or was it something stupidly simple like he had bad breath and Sam didn’t want to subject himself to it?

 

“Ready to go home, baby?” Sam murmured, slinging their bag over his shoulder as Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts. 

 

“Ye… Yeah, more than ready, let’s go home,” Sam gave him a look and he forced a smile, lacing his fingers with Sam’s and following him out of the hospital. 

 

“Okay, Gabe, what’s going on. You’re not quiet unless you’re sleeping or plotting and I have done nothing worthy of retaliation recently.”

 

“Why haven’t you kissed me?” Gabriel blurted before he could think better of it, slamming a hand over his mouth a minute later. “I-I mean… don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

 

“Oh sweetheart…” Sam took his hand as they parked, leaning in to kiss his forehead, “I didn’t mean to upset you it’s just… I thought you… Call me a sap but I wanted to… well, come on,” he smiled shyly, climbing out of the car and taking Gabe’s hand. 

 

Gabriel followed him curiously, yelping when Sam scooped him up at the door, carrying him over the threshold. “I know we’re already married, and I know we’ve already had our first kiss, but… I guess this all feels new. And I wanted to do it properly, and not kiss you in some stuffy hospital room…

 

“So I figured I’d kiss you like I did on our wedding night, and I kinda wanted to have some big thing because it sort of felt right, but I figured you’d hit me with a shoe, so, this is my own little way of officially saying goodbye to my wife, and kissing my absolutely perfect and handsome husband like he deserves.”

 

Gabriel blushed, hiding his face against Sam’s chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. “I fucking hate you…” 

 

“I love you too, my prince, now kiss me will you?”

 

Gabriel snorted, pulling back enough to stick out his tongue. “No, you made me blush you don’t get any ki-”

 

Sam cut him off with a kiss, ignoring the momentary struggle before Gabriel kissed back. 

 

“Rude,” he huffed, swinging his legs down to the floor and pouting up at Sam once they finally parted. 

 

“Are you really complaining?” 

 

Gabriel pouted for another moment before shaking his head, “no… I love you, and thank you,” he murmured, staring at his feet, “for everything.”

 

“Mm, you don’t have to thank me, I was actually being kinda selfish.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. “Oh, and how were you possibly being selfish?” 

  
“I ever tell you I’m a total bottom?”


End file.
